Where
by CeliaEquus
Summary: Sequel to "Why" and "When". Severus wants to propose to Hermione, and tonight's the night. Is two months after a first date too soon? Disclaimer: as usual, making no money from this.


"Where"

It had been two months since their first dinner at the Leak Cauldron. It was difficult to find things to talk about at first, outside of work, particularly as Hermione knew some of the students Severus complained about. Most of those students were, naturally, Gryffindors. He had to apologise several times for some of his remarks, even though she took them in her stride. Then _she_ began to bore him with talk about dentistry.

Finally, the ice had been broken when he commented on her Slytherin-coloured fairy costume. She had burst out laughing, and they went from there, with fewer complaints and more joking remarks.

By now, he was absolutely positive that she was the one for him. Sentimental, and completely un-Snape-like it may have been, but it was true. He really did love her; and, more than that, he wanted to marry her.

Of course, the question was now 'Would she marry him?'… and he hated to think about a rejection.

So, on the two-month 'anniversary' of their first date—what a trivial thing to celebrate, he thought—they had dinner at a Muggle pub/restaurant called Wetherspoons.

"I'm paying."

"Oh, no you're not, Severus. We always have this argument."

"And I always win."

"You liar! We always end up paying half…"

"Hermione," he said, leaning across the table and grabbing her hands, a pleading look on his face. "Please. For once, let me pay for all of it. It's the gentlemanly thing to do, and I really, _really_ want to do this. I _need_ to do this."

"Are you trying to bribe me?" she asked playfully, and he paled. What if that's what she would think when he proposed? "Severus? I was just joking. If it means that much to you, then you _can_ pay all of it. But just for tonight."

"Thank you," he said, relieved. He sat back in his chair, and took a sip of his drink. Ogden's it wasn't; but it would do. Hermione drank some of her appletiser, and they waited for their meals to come.

After the main meal, they sat for awhile, enjoying each other's company, and trying to decide whether or not they wanted dessert.

"I don't need dessert, Severus," she said, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"It's… bad for the teeth."

"If I hadn't needed my teeth to be cleaned, I wouldn't have met you again," he pointed out. She blushed. "You just don't want to add to the expense. Well, forget about that. Have whatever you like, my dear."

She beamed at him, and looked at the dessert menu. "In that case, could I have waffles?"

"With berries or chocolate?"

"…Oh, to Hades with it. Chocolate. No point in pretending that it's healthy by having _fruit_ with it, is there?"

He smirked at her. "Two Belgian waffles with chocolate, then," he said, and he went to make the order.

* * *

They left after dessert, and Severus took Hermione to a nearby park, where he led her to a bench. He sat beside her, draping an arm over her shoulders, and together they gazed at the stars, snuggling close to keep out the cold.

"Hermione," he murmured into her hair. "Don't take this the wrong way, but…"

"But what, Severus?"

"I… I love you," he said, and he pressed his lips to her forehead. She didn't speak, and he worried. Had he said the wrong thing? There was no way he was going ahead with this proposal now…

"I'm glad," she said, looking at her hands. "You see, Severus Snape," and she turned her gaze up to his face, "I love you, too."

His face broke out into a genuine smile, one that lit up the darkening park. "You do?"

"Yes! Of course I do."

"Good," he said, unable to think of anything else to say.

No. That wasn't true. There was _one_ thing he wanted to say… wanted to ask…

"H-hermione?"

"What is it, Severus?" She was amused now, but that didn't deter him. If he was going to propose to a Gryffindor, he couldn't be nervous about it, could he?

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Fine then," he said, and he stood up. He felt inside his pocket, and pulled out the small box. He then knelt down in front of her, and saw her eyes widen in shock. Good shock? Bad shock? He swallowed the lump in his throat, and took one of her hands.

"Hermione Granger," he said, choosing to stare at one of her hands while he spoke. "I know we've only been seeing each other for two months, but we've known each other much longer than that, despite the fact that I was… less than friendly towards you then. But I think we reached some kind of mutual respect when you helped me test my improvement on the Polyjuice Potion." He smiled up at her, but then resumed his study of her tiny hands. "I've come to realise that I love you, and have for… well, quite some time now. That you love me back has given me hope. Please don't let that hope be disappointed." He looked her straight in the eyes now. "Please, Hermione. Will you marry me?"

Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she drew a shaky breath to speak.

"Yes."

Now it was his turn to be surprised, and he staggered to his feet. With a grin, he pulled her into his arms.

If ever Hermione had had doubts, or been unsure of her feelings, those insecurities fled the moment he held her. She found perfection there, and she knew.

This was where she wanted to be. This was where she was _meant_ to be.

**

* * *

**

The third in the series! Two more after this; "What" and "Who". Hope you enjoyed this story.

…**You did, didn't you?**

**The first and only waffles I've ever had were at Wetherspoons, at Camden. I had them with chocolate. I feel hungry just thinking about them. Terrible, isn't it?**

**Mmm…**


End file.
